Dark in the Past, Light in the Future
by TheRightWriter
Summary: A Fresh start. Takes place right after the battle at Hogwarts. Warning DH spoilers! HPGW and RWHG. Chapter 3 is up and better than all of the other chapters, I think.
1. The Start Of Something New

Disclaimer: Of course Harry Potter is not mine, but I definitly wish it was… wouldn't that be great?

Chapter One

The Start of Something New

Harry couldn't believe it, only an hour ago he had killed the greatest wizard…well _dark _wizard, of the century. Everybody is still in shock. The horrid, terrifying, distress kind of shock. Harry didn't blame them. He was in as much shock as anyone in this castle. Probably even more.

His puffy, red eyes were still filled with tears and sorrow and he still held the elder wand in his hand. When he noticed, he loosened his grip. His plan was to hide it and never be found. He would wait till his dieing day and the elder wand would cease to exist, take out all of the power that the wand possessed. As he walked along the corridor he found the fiery red head he most wanted to see.

"Ginny" Harry said. She gasped lightly and turned to face him. Her face was about the same as Harry's was. He said nothing but sat down next to her as she buried her face into his chest. " Fred-my-broth-er" She said in between cries. Harry rocked her back and forth. "It's alright, I always put on a brave face but crying sometimes makes some of the pain stop for a while." She grinned. "Harry?" Some of her tears had stopped as she wiped them from her cheeks. "When I thought you were dead…" Harry interrupted her. "Yes, I know. But I'm not." Harry said, surprisingly calm and a little snappish. "YES HARRY, BUT DID YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!?" Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. "NO, YOU DON'T. I FELT LIKE A PART OF MY HEART…" Ginny took a deep breath and continued calmly.

"Was destroyed…I wanted to kill Voldermort and I probably would have ran out and tried to kill him if I knew where he was." Harry looked grateful but looked in to her eyes sternly. "You shouldn't have even thought that. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever!" Harry leaned in and kissed her passionately. That's one reason that he really liked about her. All of their kisses are lively and makes him feel like the world is complete. "I guess this means we can start fresh, and live and _sleep_ without worries that darkness will follow." They both chuckled a little…the firsts laugh they've had in the past week. "Harry" Ginny started. "I…I love you"

Harry's eye brow perked and a sly grin slipped across his face. "You do?" "Of course I do, hell Harry, are you that blind?" Harry put his arm around her waist and stood up. "Then I reckon, if you love me so much…I guess I love you too" He teased. Of course he loved her. How could he not? "I guess this means we can start fresh by Hermione, Ron, and I coming to finish Hogwarts with you this year." "Harry! Do you really mean that?!" Harry lifted her feet up and swung her around. "How could I spend months away from you?"

a/n: i know REALLY short, right? Just in case I have writers block next time I write...which will probably be tomorrow or so. Leave a couple ideas I could have to put in the story, I will give you the credit at the top of the next chapter if I choose to put it in. PLEASE NO FLAMES PLEASE. I was tired and I had a brain blockage (lol) when I wrote this first piece. Read and Review if you please.


	2. What Brave Wizards They Were

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, but how cool would that be?!

**What Brave Wizards They Were **

* * *

The next morning after all of them grieved and talked about all of their favorite memories of the brave wizards who risked their lives, it was time to get ready for all of their funerals. 

Harry was woken with a lively kiss from Ginny. "Morning sunshine!" she teased. "Sleeping in?" She bounced off of him as he turned to look at what time it was. "Only thirty

minutes?! I don't have a speech…I didn't prepare!" He was now frantic. "Calm yourself, Harry!" Ginny said as she stroked his arm. Even though he wished he could stay like

this with Ginny forever, he rushed over to his trunk and pulled his shirt off. He stopped and looked at Ginny who had her eyes dead set on his bare chest. She had never seen his

bare chest before. "Oh" she said as she turned around giggling.

Harry smiled to himself as he quickly changed his clothes. "_Good thing I wear boxers and not __briefs_." Harry thought. Ginny was pretending to look but of course she was just

kidding around… sort of. "Ready yet?" Ginny called out. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Yeah" "Well, you better be, cause I'm going to need an arm to cry on"

Ginny replied as they headed towards the door.

Turns out that's what everyone needed. When it was time to visit Tonk and Lupin's grave, Harry had to do a speech. He didn't want to, at least not with everyone watching. He

thought he needed some time with each grave without anyone else.

When he reached the podium to make his speech he saw everyone stare uncomfortably up at him. It was the worst sight he had ever seen; everyone looked painfully ill from

sobbing so hard. "Hi…everyone…well, what _can't _we say about Tonk's. She was an original and excellent friend…a great auror, and knew exactly what to do when you

were feeling lousy. She was a wonderful wife, and would have been a fantastic mother." Harry sighed and stepped down and over to the Weasley's and Hermione.

All of the girls went up and hugged him profusely. The other two women backed down from Harry's arms except Ginny. "Gin, I can't do Remus's…it was hard enough doing

Tonk's but…" Ginny kissed Harry gently and looked into his eyes. "Harry, there isn't anything you can't do! And besides, you owe it to him" She whispered the words carefully

and walked hand in hand to the next podium that rested beside Lupin's grave. He decided to make his speech short and simple…he would do his heart to heart when they were alone.

He coughed and began. "Remus Lupin was a one of my Dad's best friends growing up, and ended up being a very close friend of mine too. He was an excellent professor, a

brilliant wizard, and a hell of a husband." Everyone chuckled softly through the cries. "And most of all…he would have been a very excellent father." He again stepped down

from the podium and walked silently to the Weasley clan.

There were even more "Great Jobs" and pats on the shoulders. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. His eyes felt like they were going to explode when he saw

George balling his eyes out when he was saying his speech. It just hit George today that Fred was actually gone.

After Fred's ceremony everyone went in different directions to leave when someone familiar from Hogwarts appeared by his side. "That was an excellent speech, Harry" Cho

Chang whispered as she stroked his arm. Harry wasn't sure how to respond, but kind of backed away. Ginny looked over from across the hallway full of people and bounded

over to where Cho and Harry were standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for Cho to respond. Cho didn't, she only walked away looking angry and pouty.

Ginny led Harry back with the others and side apparated with the others back to the burrow. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went into Ron's room where there were many

Chudley Cannon posters scattered every which way. "Those speeches were excellent, Harry" Hermione hugged him gently. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap as all of them were

laughing at old memories about Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, while Ron was looking over at Harry's lap where Ginny lay, suspiciously. "We best be off to bed now" Hermione

suggested as Harry and Ginny got up. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired!" Ginny lied as she faked a yawn. "Harry!" Ron bellowed. "You're sleeping in this room with me! Or have

you forgotten?" "Relax Ron; I'm just getting a drink!" Harry yelled from down the hall. Ginny whispered over to him. "Are you really just getting a drink?" Harry winked and kissed her without any grief.

* * *

After every one went to bed, Harry sneaked out of Ron's room where he left him snoring like a giant. He took his firebolt and his wand and flew over to where the graves were

set. Walking along the path they were there just a few hours ago, he found Tonk and Remus's graves resting next to each other, just like they should be. "Hey, Moony…" He

started. "I will always remember you and... you" He turned his head to the marble stone that read Nymphadora Tonks, to his right. "But I will not only remember you as a

professor, but as my Dad's best friend, my close friend…and my uncle. I feel bad that you and Tonks had to.. die…just for me." Harry let the tears fall on the grave as he reached

out and touched both of the head stones. "I will always remember you." He walked over to Fred's headstone and bent to his knees. "Oh…Fred…I don't know what to say

except we will always miss you…you were like a brother to me…you were a great guy and I don't know what we are going to do without you." Harry sighed as he wiped his

eyes. "I know you wouldn't want us to cry over you, so I'm going to end this by saying one thing. I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Harry laughed and he could swear he

heard a laugh that sounded something like Fred's fill the air. He walked back to his firebolt and stopped in his track. He looked at all of the gravestones. "Goodbye you all…and thanks"

AN: What did you think? Please Review! Please no flames if possible! I might put up a next part but I dont know...If I dont get atleast a couple of reviews I don't know if I should. So REVIEW! lol. )


	3. Letters of acceptenceright?

Disclaimer: If you see anything different, that's the only thing that belongs to me.

**Letters of acceptance…right? **

Harry finally got home, and collapsed on his pillow, but he didn't have time to close his eyes since everyone was waking up. "Wake up you two, honestly" Hermione said as she

shook Ron and Harry awake and left the room. "Bloody hell, what's her problem d'you reckon?" Ron ripped off his covers harshly and changed his shirts. "I don't know" Harry yawned. "But I think we better get down there and find out"

As Harry and Ron were bounding down the stairs, Ginny ran up to Harry and flung her arms around his neck. "Harry! Our letters are here!" Harry took hold of the letter that

was folded in Ginny's small hands. God, he was so tired. He opened the envelope weakly and accidentally dropped it on the floor. He bent down to pick it up but Ginny beat

him to it. "Harry…" Ginny pulled him to the side of the hallway where nobody was. "What's wrong…you usually seem more alert when our Hogwarts letters come" He sighed.

"Ginny, do you promise to keep this a secret?" Harry whispered. She put her arms on her hips and looked teasingly into his eyes. "Harry James Potter, when haven't I kept a

secret of yours?" He laughed lightly. "Alright…well I was just about to go to bed when Hermione woke us up...that's why I'm so tired…anyway, I was at the graveyard…I just

had to be alone with all of them…to thank them" They both paused for a moment in awkward silence. Ginny broke it by kissing him so fiercely that he would be awake for life.

"Harry that was the sweetest thing…" She whispered into his ears as they broke apart.

Ginny pushed him against the wall and continued kissing. "Bloody, hell! Harry I told you to lay off my sister if you're only going to mess with her feelings!" Ron screamed, who

had ironically walked in. "Ron!" Ginny yelled back. "I can do whatever I want, alright?" Ron looked flushed in his cheeks, as if he was going to throw up. "Besides…" Harry

started. "I love her" Ron opened his mouth, but then shut it quickly. "You do?" he asked them. "Yes, Ronald" Ginny said, calming herself. "Well…alright….but please lay off the

snogging while I'm in your midst, alright?" Ron replied, walking away.

Ginny and Harry walked side by side into the kitchen where all of them were talking to each other about how Ginny was going to graduate with them this year. "Harry, finally!"

Hermione said pulling him and Ron by her side. "We decided to open them all together." Ginny was so pleased that she had made it back into Hogwarts… no more Snape.

Plus, she would have her best friend, her brother, and her boyfriend graduating with her this year…it was amazing! "Okay" Hermione started. "On the count of three… One…

Two… Three." They ripped open their letters only to be utterly confused. Instead of the "We are glad to inform you"'s that they are used to getting, they found: "We are

disappointed to inform that you will not be attending…" From the murky expressions upon each of their faces, the Weasley's could tell that something was not completely

accurate. "What's Wrong, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked them as Hermione read her letter out loud.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are disappointed to inform that you will not be attending Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry this year. Due to the Battle of the defeat of the dark lord, there are only so many rooms and teachers to take place at one time. Only __students,__ who haven't yet been able to join their year's curriculum, are to join us at __Hogwarts at this year. __Miss Granger, I know that Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasle__y are there with you.__ And I truly am very sorry that we can not let you all __to __attend this year, since we owe you all so very much. You are aloud under certain circumstances, to visit whenever you would like. I assume you are very upset right now, and I completely understand. Hopefully we will be able to recover most of the damage__s so you can complete your newts at the end of this year…but only if all of the damages can be recovered. Feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

They were all so surprised that none of them spoke for several minutes. "Well…" spoke Ginny. "You _might _get to graduate with us this year…but I can't believe you all won't

be at the school with me" Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, and joined the silence.

* * *

AN- Sort of short, I know. Tell me what you think. REVIEW please. I would really appreciate it. I wrote this late at night, so I plum forgot that Harry's birthday comes before the letters! I AM SO SORRY. I will add his birthday in the next chapter…just pretend that his birthday is the day after the letters from Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I truly enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
